Fears and Nightmares Alike
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Tucker is still traumatized by the events involving Nocturne, Danny and Clockwork send the dream ghost to set things right with Danny's best friend.


**A request done for fellow fanfic buddy, GoldGuardian2418! Enjoy and hope I did good, Amiga!**

* * *

At Casper High School, Danny Fenton looked over to the seat next to him and saw Tucker looking half dead. He had dark circles under his eyes and he kept yawning almost every two seconds.

Later in computer class, Danny noticed that Tucker wasn't there! It was his favorite class! What was wrong with Tucker? After excusing himself to use the restroom, Danny used his invisibility to look for Tucker.

Finally, the halfa took a peek in the last place Tucker would ever be and spotted his bespectacled buddy laying down in the nurse's office! A place that Tucker fears!

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "Tucker hanging out in the nurse's office?! What is wrong with this picture?!"

When it was lunch time, Danny confronted his friend.

"Tucker, what is going on?! You faked being sick to miss computer class! What's happening to you?!"

Tucker didn't respond. He just walked away.

With a determined look, Danny wasn't giving up on his best friend.

After school, Danny went straight to the Ghost Zone and spoke to a ghost who knew everything, since he was the time ghost after all.

"So, is Tucker possessed or something?!" Danny asked Clockwork. "Is he turning into a ghost again?!"

Clockwork shook his head. "No. He is merely afraid of using technology."

"But Tucker loves technology! What has gotten into him?!"

"Your friend Tucker is a bit afraid to be on his computer late at night as a result of what happened with Frightmare. He believes the dream ghost will trap him in another nightmare."

Now that he has heard the real reason why, it all made sense to Danny. There was no way Tucker would abandon technology without a ghost related reason.

Suddenly, a swirl of black appeared to be coming from the floor. It came out and took the form of a familiar for.

"Nocturne!" Danny shouted.

But the dream ghost seemed more afraid than the halfa. "Danny Phantom?!" He then spotted Clockeork and freaked out even more.

"CLOCKWORK?!" he screamed. "What is going on here?!"

Danny was shocked. Since when did Nocturne become such a scaredy cat?

Clockwork held a hand up. "Do not fear us, Nocturne. We simply ask for your assistance involving one of Danny Phantom's allies."

"My friend Tucker is a total wreck because of you!" Danny said. "It's your fault, so you fix it!"

Quite stunned, but the ghost dipped his shoulders with guilt. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to collect everyones' dreams and be the most powerful ghost in the world. Is that so wrong?"

"It doesn't matter whose the most powerful ghost around here!" Danny said. "Can't we all just get along and not instill fear into innocent people?!"

Danny could see the guilt growing on Nocturne's face. "Listen, if you can make things right with Tucker, I'll forgive you."

Clockwork crossed his arms. "And you won't have any problems with us if you behave yourself." he warned.

"Deal."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Tucker was laying on his bed, still suffering from tech withdrawal and was too scared to sleep.

"Excuse me, young man."

Tucker jumped and saw Nocturne standing right in front of his bed!

Tucker let out a scream and hopped off his bed to escape. But Nocturne sends in his sleepwalkers. They grabbed Tucker and pin him to his bed. Tucker is on the verge of screaming his head off when Nocturne claps a hand to his mouth.

"Relax, child." Nocturne grinned. "I'm here to make it all better..." He uses his powers to put Tucker to sleep and enters his dream.

Within his dream, Tucker Finds himself in a dark, empty room with Nocturne.

Tucker's teeth chattered fearfully. His eyes doubled in size behind his glasses.

"I'm sorry about what I've done, Tucker." I never meant for my rampage to go this far with you. But I promise it won't happen again."

Of course, Tucker didn't believe him.

"I'm telling the truth, Tucker." said Nocturne. "Your friend Danny asked for my assistance to help you." Nocturne grinned wider. "He also told me a little secret of yours."

Knowing what the secret is since he made Danny swear not to speak of it, Tucker went a pale as a ghost himself and started to run. But the dream ghost saw that coming a mile away. It was easy for him to grab Tucker and pin him down.

"Let the tickles begin." Nocturne began by slipping his tentacles under Tucker's shirt and wriggled them all over his stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO! NO! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Tucker pleaded. He was extremely ticklish, it was his most darkest, humiliating secret.

"Then say you believe me!" Nocturne sang. He tickled Tucker's underarms as well.

"OKAY! OKAY! I CAHAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I BELIEVE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, the dream ghost stopped after Tucker accepted his promise.

"Sleep well, my boy." Nocturne released a blue mist from his hands, sending Tucker back to sleep.

Once Nocturne put Tucker to bed back home, he returned to the Ghost Zone.

"The deed is done, Danny Phantom."

Danny smiled. "Thanks, Nocturne. I actually thought you weren't going to keep your promise."

The starry ghost crossed his arms. "Well, it's not everyday you get the opportunity to redeem yourself."

"Indeed." Clockwork said. "Almost like a certain someone doesn't have a chance to hurry off to bed early." He ginned knowingly. "It is a school night."

Danny gasped. "Oh, man! You're right!"

And the ghost boy flew off to the human world.

* * *

The next morning, Danny met up Tucker in the school hallway. "Hey, Tuck. Sleep well?"

Tucker slammed his locker and gave Danny a frown. "Yeah, but one of these days I'm gonna get you back for spilling my secret beans to Nocturne."

Danny just smirked, "I only did it to help you, man. After all, friends help friends out." He smiles even wider. In fact...I better let Sam know about your little secret just in case!"

Tucker pointed an angry finger at his best friend. "You better not, Danny Fenton!"

Danny let out a big laugh. "I'm just kidding man. Now come on, we've got computer class coming up."

Tucker smiled. "My favorite class."


End file.
